


making the choice

by hearth_goddess



Series: we're a family. we stick together [4]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Absent Parents, Child Neglect, Custody Battle, F/M, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, but he's got his own issues, mac isn't an asshole, mentions of mac/athena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess
Summary: Munkustrap and Alonzo follow up on a CPS assignment, causing Tugger and Mistoffelees to fight for custody of their nieces and nephew, which turns out to be not as difficult as they thought it might be.
Relationships: Macavity (Cats)/Original Female Character(s), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Series: we're a family. we stick together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765810
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	making the choice

**Author's Note:**

> A huge, huge thank-you to DC_JellicleQueen33, who is the entire reason for the beginning section! She's responsible for the dialogue, the plot, and the wonderful original characters!
> 
> And, as always, another huge thank-you to KineticJellyfish, Jemi, and @queencurlycrown on Tumblr for being so supportive of this AU!
> 
> *****please note that I am not an expert on custody battles. I did research before writing this piece, and if I've gotten anything wrong, I sincerely apologize!

“Deuteronomy, Gardiner! CPS case for you two!”

Munkustrap and Alonzo glanced away from their computers as a folder was dropped onto Munkustrap’s desk, and the two men shared a look. 

“I’m going to kill Tugger.” Alonzo said, shaking his head as he grabbed the folder dropped on Munkustrap’s desk before his friend could even reach for it. “What’s it this time? $50 says Tugger made lunch again!” 

Munkustrap snorted slightly. “I say a note he wrote for Misto got put into one of the triplets’ lunchboxes.” 

Alonzo grinned as he opened the folder, scanning over the document. His smile fell as he read, and a very somber and worry-tinged expression appeared on his face as he looked over the folder. “Shit.” 

“What’s he done this time?” Munkustrap asked as he grabbed the folder back with a roll of his eyes, expecting to see something along the lines of one of the kids (most likely Hades, as he tended to be the one who was most passionate about defending his siblings) having gotten into a fight or something along those lines, but he was instead met with a photo of three children huddled together on a bench. 

The tallest of the group (dear Lord, they were so _small_ ) was a little girl in a too-large sweater, and she was glaring at the camera as if it had personally offended her. Beside her, a little boy was hiding his face in her shoulder, and the little toddler in his arms was looking at the camera with an almost tearful gaze. At the top of the paper behind the photo were three names; 

**Sekhmet (12), Ares (11), and Persephone (3) Deuteronomy.**

**Parents: Macavity Deuteronomy (Living) and Athena Sullivan (Deceased)**

“They’re his kids.” Alonzo said quietly, staring at the picture, which was almost haunting to look at, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the little girl’s dark glare. 

“…Fuck.” Munkustrap swore, slamming the folder down on his desk and running a hand through his hair. “I’m going to kill Macavity.” 

Alonzo gripped his friend’s shoulder. “I’ll go with you to pick them up. The folder said you’d be their guardian for now, right?” 

Munkustrap nodded as he pulled out his phone. “I’m shooting a text to Tugs. He needs to know about this.” 

_**Munku** ::I got another CPS case this morning:: _

_**Tugs** ::Really? We didn’t get told by anyone that they’d be called on us.:: _

_**Tugs** ::Though, Etta and Jojo’s teacher did seem a bit disturbed by the fact that Etta and Jojo were quite determined to insist that they were, in fact, twins:: _

_**Munku** ::Not on you. On Macavity:: _

_**Tugs** ::I’m sorry:: _

_**Tugs** ::What the fuck?:: _

_**Munku** ::He had three kids with Athena:: _

_**Tugs** ::Athena… Dem and Bombs’ sister? That Athena?:: _

_**Munku** ::Yeah… she passed away. The file I got says that she died about six months ago from a car accident:: _

_**Tugs** ::Shit:: _

_**Tugs** :: Do Dem and Bombs know about this? What about Jenny and Skimble?:: _

_**Munku** ::I have absolutely no idea. But those kids, Tugs… God, I’ve never seen kids look so old while looking so young:: _

_**Munku** ::Lonz and I are heading to the apartment now to pick them up. I’ve been assigned as their guardian for the time being:: **Tugs** ::Keep us updated:: _

_**Munku** ::Of course::_

Tugger put his phone down and took a few breaths, attempting to clear his head. 

He didn’t have many memories of Athena, just that she had spent most of her time with Macavity or her parents throughout his childhood, and that she’d gone off to college in some far-off state. 

She had been kind, Tugger remembered, and she hadn’t blown him off if he had greeted her in the halls of school, even though she was older than him. 

Tugger stood and made a mental note to call Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks to talk to them, but first, he needed to talk to his husband. 

“Everything okay?” Mistoffelees asked, looking up as Tugger entered the living room. Hestia and Jubilee were quietly reading in the corner, Apollo was making an obscene amount of noise in his bedroom above them with Hades, and Tugger could see Thetis and Iris in the backyard. Mistoffelees frowned at his husband’s lack of attention. “Tugs? What’s wrong?” 

Tugger sighed and sat down beside Mistoffelees, taking his hand. “Munk got a case this morning.” He held out his phone, and Mistoffelees took it, scrolling through the messages. “I know we said Jojo was possibly our last one, but…” 

Mistoffelees looked at the picture Munkustrap had attacked, and his heart broke for the three children. He looked up at his husband, who had such a look of loss and anguish on his face that Mistoffelees’ heart ached even more, and he gave him a gentle smile, lifting their clasped hands and pressing a kiss to Tugger’s hand. 

“I’ll start setting up the guest rooms and the boys’ rooms.” He said softly. “I think it’s about time that we start talking about adding some additions to this house.” 

Tugger’s face broke into a thankful smile, and he pulled Mistoffelees close, kissing his forehead. “Have I told you lately how amazing you are, and how much I love you?” 

* * *

“Is this it?” Alonzo asked, looking out of the car with a small frown. 

Munkustrap nodded. “This is the address.” 

The two men exited the car and approached the building, which was run-down, and had broken and boarded up windows, peeling paint, and cigarette butts and alcohol bottles scattered all over the cracked black top. They entered the building and climbed up to the second floor, squinting at the faded numbers on the doors, and finally finding the one marked with ‘23B’. Munkustrap lifted a hand and knocked firmly on the door, waiting a moment. There was no answer, so Munkustrap tried again, this time a little harder. 

Alonzo was looking at the windows of the apartment, and he spotted the yellowed curtains flutter slightly, and a little head disappearing below the window. 

His eyes widened slightly, and he grabbed Munkustrap’s arm. “Munk, they’re in there, I think they are alone.” 

Before Munkustrap could respond, the door opened up, but just enough for a girl with fair mocha skin and tangled black curls to look out, her green eyes cautious as she looked up at the two men. 

“Father isn’t here.” She said in a quiet voice. “He left late last night, and hasn’t come back.” 

Munkustrap heart broke at her words, and he glanced over the girl’s shoulder to see a young boy holding a squirming toddler. All three were wearing clothes that were far too large for their bodies, and they clearly hadn’t left the apartment in a while, juding by their too-small shoes that were cast haphazardly on the floor. 

“Your name is Sekhmet, right?” Munkustrap asked gently, keeping his voice calm. The girl didn’t react for a moment, but she nodded. “My name is Munkustrap, and this is my partner, Alonzo. Can we come in and talk to you?” 

Sekhmet looked over her shoulder before glancing back at the men and shaking her head. “Father doesn’t lilke people in the house… it’s messy.” 

Munkustrap felt a spark of anger in his chest, but he forced it down. “Would you three be okay with coming out here to talk then?” 

Sekhmet obviously thought carefully before shutting the door. Munkustrap was worried for a moment, and he shared a look with Alonzo, both men ready to break down the door. However, a moment later, the door opened and Sekhmet stepped out with her siblings. 

In the light of day, Munkustrap could see while, yes they were a little thin, the kids obviously weren’t starving, and while their clothes didn’t fit them well, they weren’t dirty or torn. His anger was also dampened with relief as he glanced over the three children and spotted no signs of any bruises or physical injuries. 

“Would you three like to go get some lunch?” Alonzo asked softly, and the little boy looked at him with wide eyes, but Sekhmet grabbed his hand. 

“How do we know we can trust you?” she asked with a frown, her eyes guarded. 

Munkustrap sighed. “Sekhmet, your father is my older brother, and your mother was my wife’s older sister.” A look of surprise appeared on the two older siblings’ faces, and Munkustrap smiled sadly. “As soon as I heard about you three, I wanted to help you more than anything.” 

“You’re our uncle?” The little boy, Ares, said. His voice was quiet and barely audible, but Munkustrap gave him a warm look. 

“I am. And I’m going to be working with you three to find you a good home.” He said firmly. “You three aren’t going to get separated, and I’m going to make sure that you end up with someone from your family, whether it’s me, my younger brother, or your other aunt.” 

Sekhmet studied Munkustrap’s face, her arms tightening around Persephone as she found no lies in his expression. “Are you telling the truth?” 

Munkustrap crossed his heart and held up a hand. “I swear.” 

###### 

Hope

Sekhmet wasn’t sure what to think of everything, but she knew that Munkustrap was telling the truth. 

He and Alonzo had taken the three siblings out to lunch, and it was the most they had eaten in a week. 

“Father tries to work, but no one’s been looking for an artist.” Ares explained as he ate the French fries with sparkling eyes. 

“Does he feed you three?” Alonzo asked. 

Sekhmet nodded. “He gets frozen meals. They’re easy enough for us to make when he’s out.” 

Munkustrap looked at Sekhmet. “Where does he go?” 

“The bar.” Sekhmet replied, helping Persephone eat. “After Mother died, that’s all he does. He doesn’t really leave the apartment except to look for work, to get food, and to go to the bar. Most nights he’s brought back by one of the bouncers.” 

“Sekhmet, I need you to answer a very important question for me.” Munkustrap said, leaning forward. Sekhmet looked up at him questioningly. “Has he hurt you or any of your siblings? That’s something that’s very important for us to know. And did he hurt your mom at all?” 

“No!” Sekhmet exclaimed, eyes wide. “He may be an asshole, but he’d never hurt us!” Ares nodded in agreement to Sekhmet’s statement. “He’s a terrible father, but that’s only because he drinks and he doesn’t really talk to us. All I know is that he was happier when Mother was alive, but even then, he never really bonded with us. He was always out for days on end, and when he’d come back, he’d barely speak to us. Mother loved him, and he loved her. I know that he would never hurt Mother, and he never hurt us.” 

Munkustrap relaxed slightly, relief in his eyes. “Okay, I believe you. That’s something that we have to ask all the kids we help.” Sekhmet retreated back into herself, and Ares looked at the two men. 

“Where are we going now?” he asked softly. 

“I meant what I said. You three aren’t getting separated.” Munkustrap told him. “Right now, when we’re finished, I’m taking you three to my house, where you’ll stay until we find a permanent family for you.” He looked at Sekhmet, and the girl found herself appreciating that he didn’t treat her like a baby. “Is that okay with you?” 

Sekhmet shared a look with Ares, and she glanced at Persephone, who was calmly eating her food, and she nodded. “Yes.” 

Munkustrap took her and her siblings to a neighborhood, and led them up to a pale green house, where a very kind-looking, blonde-haired woman opened the door and greeted them with tears in her eyes. 

“Your mother was my big sister.” The woman said, kneeling down and taking Sekhmet’s hands gently, careful not to alarm the young girl. “My name is Demeter.” 

Demeter and Munkustrap introduced the trio to their daughter, Jemima, who greeted the three with a bright smile and an invitation to play with her, and they gave the three a room in their house, furnished with beds and dressers for their clothing (new, well-fitted clothing that Demeter had run out and bought as soon as Munkustrap had sent her a text about the siblings), and they even had things for Persephone to play with. 

They were introduced to Munkustrap’s father, Deuteronomy, who gave the trio a sad smile as he welcomed them into the family, and they also met Tugger and Mistoffelees, Munkustrap’s little brother and his husband. 

“We took in some of Macavity’s kids a few years ago as well.” Tugger explained as he sat on the ground, holding out a toy for Persephone to play with. The little girl had automatically latched onto Mistoffelees, who had laughed with surprise before sitting down with her. “That was about… nine years ago? Hestia was just born, so yeah, nine years ago.” 

Mistoffelees looked at Sekhmet and Ares. “We would love to take you three in as well, if that’s what you want. I know that the kids would absolutely love to get to know you three, and I think you’d get along very well with them. But, of course, it’s completely up to you.” 

“Would you give us up?” Sekhmet asked, crossing her arms as she stared at the two men. 

“Never.” Tugger replied almost immediately. Mistoffelees nodded in agreement, and Sekhmet shared a look with her younger brother. Ares had been at Tugger’s side since the moment they were introduced, firing questions at the blonde-haired man about music and dance, and Tugger had answered the questions with a patient, caring smile. Persephone had been babbling away in Mistoffelees arms, pointing at random objects, and Mistoffelees was absolutely invested in whatever conversation they were having. 

Sekhmet knew that there was something about the two men that was different. 

Ares gave his older sister a nod, and both siblings both looked back at Tugger and Mistoffelees with a a hesitant hope in their eyes. “Okay.” 

###### 

The Trial

Munkustrap stepped into the spare room, giving the three children inside a small smile. “Are you three ready to go?” Sekhmet nodded, picking up Persephone and holding her tightly. “Alright. Tugger and Mistoffelees will be meeting us at the courthouse, and when we get there, I’ll be sticking with you three the entire time until the end of the trial.” 

“What happens if Father wins?” Ares asked, his guarded voice softening with worry, and his eyes downcast. Munkustrap knelt down in front of the young boy, reaching out slowly to take his hands. Ares flinched back briefly, but didn’t step away. 

“Then Tugger and Misto are going to keep fighting for you three. They’re not going to stop until you three are safe, and neither will I.” Munkustrap said firmly. “You three are family. That’s what family does for each other.” 

Sekhmet reached out, taking her brother’s hand. “It’ll be okay, Ares.” ,p> Munkustrap stood, holding out his arm to gesture for the kids to go in front of him. Slowly, the trio left, walking past Demeter and Jemima, who were sitting in the living room watching a movie. Demeter immediately stood when she saw the group, and she hugged Munkustrap tightly, kissing her husband lightly. 

“Everyone ready?” She asked softly, and Munkustrap nodded with a small smile. Demeter then stepped past him and placed a gentle hand on Sekhmet’s shoulder. The young girl looked at her aunt. “No matter what happens, you’ve always got family around here.” Sekhmet nodded, smiling ever so slightly as Demeter kissed Persephone’s forehead. Munkustrap led the three siblings out of the house to his car, his wife and sister-in-law following close behind, and Sekhmet strapped Persephone into the car seat. 

“Wait!” 

From the house across the street, Hades came running towards them, something grasped tightly in his hand. 

While the trio hadn’t met all of the Deuteronomy-Jones kids, they had met the oldest of the bunch, Hades, who expressed his excitement at gaining three new siblings, as well as reassuring the trio that Tugger and Mistoffelees were incredible fathers who were nothing but kind and loving to the rest of the kids. 

Sekhmet looked at him, scanning his face nervously. “Yes?” 

Hades held out his hand, his eyes warm and friendly. “We wanted you three to have this. A good luck charm.” Sekhmet slowly took the gift, and looked down, finding herself holding a small, colorfully beaded necklace, with the words Welcome Home carefully spelled out in white letter blocks. Hades touched Ares’ shoulder before the younger boy got into the car. “We’ll all be waiting for you.” 

“Why?” Sekhmet found herself asking. “You didn’t know we existed until a few days ago. You barely know who we are, and we barely know you. Why would you be so eager for us to come live with you?” 

“Because you’re our siblings.” Hades replied, as if it was the simplest statement in the world. “Because you deserve a family that loves you.” 

Sekhmet’s hand tightened around the necklace, the beads digging into her palm. “Thank you.” Hades gave her a grin before turning and running back towards his house. 

“You ready?” Ares asked quietly, and Sekhmet took a deep breath, nodding. 

“Let’s go.” 

* * *

Tugger and Mistoffelees both arrived at the courthouse a few minutes before the trial. 

“God, I hope everything goes well.” Mistoffelees said softly. “I just want to take those three home and cuddle them.” 

Tugger nodded in agreement, taking his husband’s hand and holding it tightly. “We’re going to get that chance, Mist.” Mistoffelees leaned against the taller man, taking a deep breath. 

A woman stepped out of the courtroom, looking towards the two men. “Are you Tugger and Mistoffelees Deuteronomy-Jones?” 

Mistoffelees nodded fervently. “Yes.” 

“Please, come inside.” The woman said gently, and the two followed her into the room. Immediately, Tugger spotted his brother standing beside their nieces and nephew, and the blonde man felt his blood boil. Even though they were wearinig the new clothing that Demeter and Bombalurina had bought for them, it was obvious that the trio were terrified and nervous. Sekhmet had an iron grip on Persephone, who was nearly asleep as she rested her head against her sister’s shoulder, and Ares was attached to his sister’s side, his eyes darting around, and his small frame relaxing just slightly when he spotted Tugger and Mistoffelees. 

Tugger held back a deep frown at the nervousness the two were showing. “This has to go well. God, I hope this all works out.” Mistoffelees nodded in agreement, and they continued to walk forward. Tugger saw his father, Demeter, Bombalurina, and Skimbleshanks waiting as well, and he relaxed just a bit. 

“Mr. and Mr. Deuteronomy-Jones.” The judge said, nodding to the two men. “Thank you for coming.” 

“We wouldn’t miss this.” Mistoffelees said, sending an encouraging smile towards the siblings. Tugger noted with a flash of pride that Sekhmet was clinging to the necklace Hestia and Iris had made, her knuckles almost white as she held it tightly. 

Munkustrap tapped his foot as he looked around. “Has Macavity arrived yet?” 

The woman who had led Tugger and Mistoffelees into the room shook her head as she left the room. “We haven’t seen him.” 

“Of course.” Ares muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back, anger in his eyes as he glared at the doorway. Sekhmet was simply staring at the floor, holding Persephone close as the little girl, now awoken by the adults talking, began to babble away in her sister’s arms, watching Tugger and Mistoffelees curiously. A few more minutes passed, and finally, the door to the courtroom opened. 

“Mr. Deuteronomy has just arrived.” The same woman said, looking into the room. 

“Send him in, please.” The judge said in a tired voice, and the door opened fully, and both Tugger and Munkustrap bit back gasps. 

The last time they had seen their older brother was over fifteen years ago. After Grizabella’s explosive attack towards Deuteronomy, Macavity hadn’t even looked back when he left with his mother. Tugger hadn’t even needed to contact him when getting custody of Serafina’s children, as he had already given up custody as soon as Serafina decided to leave, and Serafina had signed away her custody of her five children to Tugger and Mistoffelees as soon as she went into labor with Hestia. 

But now, watching Macavity walk into the courtroom, Tugger couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sympathy for his older brother. His ginger hair was unruly and uncut, and his face had the shadow of an unkempt beard. His clothing, while yes he wore a suit, was rumpled and ill-fitting, and he had a dead look in his eyes. This was not the brother Tugger knew. ,p> And for some reason, it broke his heart. 

“Now that Mr. Deuteronomy is here, I call this hearing to order.” The judge said. “The plantiff may come forward and give their opening statement.” 

“Thank you, your honor.” Tugger said, stepping forward with his head held high. “This case is about the custody of our nieces and nephews, Sekhmet, Persephone, and Ares Deuteronomy. My husband and I wish to obtain full custody of Sekhmet, Persephone, and Ares, with visitation granted only at the comfort of our nieces and nephews.” Mistoffelees nodded, and gave an encouraging look towards the three siblings, who hadn’t shifted during Tugger’s statement. “The reasons for this is that Macavity Deuteronomy is an absentee father who is unfit to care for them. Sekhmet, Persephone, and Ares are left alone for hours at a time, and they are left in unsafe conditions for children their age. If our nieces and nephews wish for it, there may be discussion of supervised visitation with Macavity, but that will only be discussed if and whenever they are comfortable. Thank you.” 

Tugger sat back down beside Mistoffelees, who grabbed his hand and held it tightly. 

The judge nodded to Tugger before glancing at Macavity. “The defendant may come forward now.” 

“Nothing to say.” Macavity stated in a nearly inaudible voice. Ares glared at the wall, and Sekhmet tensed. The judge’s eyes narrowed slightly, and he looked back at Munkustrap, who stood beside Sekhmet. 

“Do you have any witnesses?” he asked, and Munkustrap nodded. 

“I’d like to ask Mistoffelees Deuteronomy-Jones to come forward.” He said, and Mistoffelees stood, approaching the stand. The officer standing there had him swear in, and the black-haired man sat down. “Mr. Deuteronomy-Jones, you are a father to six children, yes?” 

Mistoffelees nodded. “Yes.” 

“What are their names, if you don’t mind telling the court?” Munkustrap said, pacing in front of the stand. 

“Hades, Thetis, Iris, Apollo, Hestia, and Jubilee.” Mistoffelees said with a small smile. 

“What is your connection to these children?” Munkustrap questioned. “Did you simply pass by an orphanage or foster care and take them in?” 

“With Jubilee, yes. We adopted her about two years back from a foster care system after our youngest, Hestia, and myself went to visit.” Mistoffelees said. 

Munkustrap paused. “And your other five?” 

“Those five came to us through a very dear friend, Serafina McCready, who was, coincidentally, an ex-girlfriend of Macavity Deuteronomy.” Mistoffelees explained. “Serafina was pregnant with Hestia when she came to live with my husband and I, and we grew to love her children as our own. Serafina had a sixth sense of sorts about certain things, and could tell something was wrong when she went into labor with Hestia. She signed over full custody of her children to Tugger and myself before she passed away.” Tugger took a deep breath, trying to hold back his emotions. Serafina had been more than a dear friend to him and Mistoffelees, and the small, silver ring hidden in their dresser was a physical example of that, and it still hurt to think of her death, and the cries of her four little ones when they found out what had happened to their mama. 

“Why wasn’t there a custody hearing then, Mr. Deuteronomy-Jones?” Munkustrap asked. 

Mistoffelees shook his head. “Macavity Deuteronomy had signed away his custody when Serafina decided to leave him. There was no need for any familial custody hearings, as Serafina was also an only child, and her parents had passed away when she was young.” 

“Thank you.” Munkustrap said with a small smile. “No more questions.” 

The judge nodded, and looked towards Macavity. “Mr. Deuteronomy, do you have any questions for the witness.” Macavity simply shook his head, leaning back in his chair, and Mistoffelees sent a dark glare his way. 

After Mistoffelees’ testimony, the hearing moved smoothly along. 

Munkustrap called forward Old Deuteronomy, Demeter, and Skimbleshanks, asking questions about their connections to Macavity, Sekhmet, Ares, and Persephone. Old Deuteronomy told the court about the morning that Grizabella left, and how she had taken Macavity with her with no dispute from their oldest son. The older man had pain in his eyes as he watched Macavity, searching for any emotion, only to find absolutely nothing. Old Deuteronomy also talked about Tugger and Mistoffelees’ excellent parenting with pride in his voice, and Tugger couldn’t hide the broad grin he shot his father. 

Munkustrap called Demeter to the stand after his father, and he gave his wife an apologetic look before beginning his questioning. Demeter wouldn’t look at Macavity, keeping her eyes on Munkustrap the entire time he talked to her. She spoke about her experience with him, how she never knew he was in a relationship with two other women, but after their one night together, she had seen the pictures in his wallet, and had decided to leave before he had woken up, not contacting him at all after that night, even when she discovered she was pregnant. She talked about her first meeting with Serafina, and how kind the other woman was and how close they became. Her voice broke slightly as she spoke about Athena, and she kept her eyes on her sister’s children as she finished. 

Skimbleshanks was the final witness, and he pulled out a letter Athena had written, addressed to him and Jenny. She had written in the letter about Sekhmet, Ares, and Persephone, and how she had been in an accident, and was not expecting to live for much longer. Ares moved closer to Sekhmet while the letter was being read, and Tugger watched his nieces and nephew closely, wanting nothing more than to run and hug them tightly. 

When Munkustrap finished his questioning of each witnesses, the judge looked towards Macavity, asking for his input and his own questions, but Macavity simply sat there, watching each person blankly and making no remarks. 

By the time the hearing was at its end, Tugger wasn’t terribly worried, but he could feel the anger building up at his older brother’s indifference. 

“It is in the opinion of this court that full custody of Sekhmet, Ares, and Persephone Deuteronomy should be awarded to Tugger and Mistoffelees Deuteronomy-Jones.” The judge said, hitting his gavel on the stand. Mistoffelees let out a breath, leaning against Tugger, who hugged him close. “Macavity Deuteronomy, there is a possibility of visitation negotiations of you are interested.” 

“I am not.” Macavity said, and Tugger hated the way that Sekhmet deflated slightly. 

Tugger focused on the rest of the judge’s decision, but in the back of his mind, his anger was only growing. He watched his older brother out of the corner of his eye, and once the hearing was finished, Macavity waited barely a minute before standing and leaving the room, without even looking at his children. Ares glared after him, his position protective beside Sekhmet, and Tugger stood. 

“Get the kids ready to leave.” He told Mistoffelees. “I’ll meet you outside.” 

Mistoffelees nodded. “Be careful, Tugs.” 

Tugger gave him a brief smile and turned, following after his older brother into the lobby of the courthouse. Macavity walked towards the door, but Tugger sped up, moving in front of his brother with fury-filled eyes. 

“What the actual HELL is your problem?” he snapped angrily, grabbing Macavity’s shirt and pushing him up against the wall. 

Macavity sighed, looking at Tugger with something akin to painful indifference. “What exactly do you want, Tugger?” 

Tugger wanted to curse out his brother, but he grit his teeth. “How can you be such an ass to those kids? They’ve done absolutely nothing wrong.” Macavity tried to move away, but Tugger’s grip tightened. “Those three kids are absolute sweethearts, and deserve nothing but love and care. They deserve a father who cares about them, not a father who abandons his kids the second they’re not useful to him.” 

“You think you’re that kind of father, Tugger? Really?” Macavity asked with a broken laugh. 

“I’ll try my fucking hardest to be that kind of father, Macavity.” Tugger hissed, leaning in closer, his eyes blazing. “I’ll be the father those kids deserve. Because God knows you won’t, and you don’t deserve those kids. You don’t deserve any of those kids.” 

“You don’t think I know that?” Macavity asked, staring down at Tugger. “I wish you good luck with that, Tugger.” 

Tugger shoved Macavity back and stepped away. “Screw you, bastard.” He turned around, and stilled when he saw Mistoffelees standing behind him with Sekhmet, Ares, and Persephone, Munkustrap beside him. 

“Let’s go home, Tugs. The kids are probably waiting.” Mistoffelees said gently, holding out his hand. Tugger nodded, and grabbed his husband’s hand, putting a cautious arm around Sekhmet, who stiffened briefly before relaxing, and the group left the courthouse, ready to head back to the neighborhood. 

###### 

Home at Last

As soon as Tugger opened the door, Hestia and Jubilee ran towards him. 

Hestia grabbed onto Tugger’s arm, looking at him with hopeful eyes. “Daddy, did you win?” 

“Nana Jenny wouldn’t tell us anything!” Iris exclaimed, following her sisters, eyes wide with excitement. 

Tugger let out a small sigh of relief, and he knelt, hugging his three daughters tightly. “I need you girls to be on your very best behavior, okay? 

Thetis appeared through one of the doorways with Apollo and Hades, a small smile on her face. “Of course, Daddy.” 

“Are they here?” Hades asked curiously, pulling Hestia and Jubilee back, wrapping his arms around their shoulders as they moved closer to him. Tugger gave his oldest a nod, and glanced back towards the door, where Mistoffelees was walking in, holding a little girl in his arms, with two others following. 

“Papa!” the kids all exclaimed happily. 

Mistoffelees smiled warmly at his children. “Everyone, this is Sekhmet, Ares, and Persephone.” He looked down at the two children hiding behind his legs, and his smile grew. “Little ones, this is Hades, Thetis, Apollo, Iris, Jubilee, and Hestia.” 

Hestia spotted the necklace that was now sitting around Sekhmet’s neck, and she gasped happily. “Jojo and I made your necklace!” Sekhmet’s eyes widened slightly, but she returned Hestia’s smile cautiously. 

“Thank you.” She said quietly, and Apollo looked at Ares with a broad grin. 

“Want Hades and I to show you to your room? We’re going to be sharing until Dad and Papa can get the other rooms set up!” he asked excitedly, and Ares slowly nodded. “Come on!” 

Hades laughed as Apollo went bounding up the stairs, and he put a gentle hand on Ares’ shoulder. “You’ll get used to Lo. He can definitely get a bit… excited.” 

Ares gave him a shy smile. “It’s okay.” 

The two boys walked up the stairs at a more sedated pace, and Thetis approached Sekhmet. 

“We can show you upstairs also.” She said softly. “I promise we’re not as aggressive as Lo is.” 

Sekhmet looked at Mistoffelees, who handed her Persephone with an encouraging nod. “Okay.” 

As the girls led their new sisters up the stairs, Tugger wrapped an arm around Mistoffelees’ waist. 

“I think we’re good on kids, Tugs.” Mistoffelees remarked, leaning against his husband’s chest. 

Tugger snorted. “I think you’re right, Mist.” 

And as excited chatter and laughter filled the home, both men smiled. 

There would be bumps in the road, no doubt about it. 

But they’d get through it. 

They were finally whole, and they were finally a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, a huge thank-you to DC_JellicleQueen for being the brains behind this portion of the story, and for trusting me to work with her amazing OCs, Sekhmet, Ares, and Persephone!
> 
> for updates on this AU and more, check out my Tumblr, @uppastthejellicllemoon


End file.
